Continuing To Carry On
by Ivvic
Summary: Slash. Sappy lil thing if you like that sort read. Ta! ~vicc
1. Tobias' Pain

Tobias cried silently to himself as he lay in the sparsely covered cot in his uncle's attic, unable to keep the tears inside of him any longer. His hand trailed up to his chest on it's own accord, gripping at the area in pain.  
  
Marco had broken up with him that afternoon, when they had been walking through the park. They had been walking side by side without touching because they wanted to keep their relationship a secret, but now that Tobias looked back on it, maybe that hadn't been the reason that time.  
  
Tobias still wasn't entirely sure for the reason for the break up, Marco hadn't really given a reason, and instead he had looked extremely uncomfortable and sidestepped the subject. Tobias had gotten the feeling that Marco had just gotten tired of everybody, the homophobic, his friends and anyone else they might have run into.  
  
Everyone had opinions and it seemed that some of the most biased were on interracial and homosexuals. Marco had never seemed happy with how the world treated gays, it was the main reason they had kept the whole thing a secret.  
  
The thought hurt Tobias deeply because it made it apparent that Marco hadn't loved him. Tobias loved, and still continued to love Marco and was completely willing to go to hell and back for him. Marco didn't have that same concern for him, he wasn't even willing to standup to some people.  
  
Tobias sat up on his bed, forcing his hand from his chest and with a shaky sigh and wiped the tears from his cheeks. He had to get on with life, it's what he had been doing for years, just carrying on.  
  
Tobias had never really had anyone to depend on or lean on before Marco, and he could surely survive after Marco. This time around Tobias would be smart enough to keep from letting anyone close, or into his heart ever again. 


	2. Marco's Reasoning

Marco struggled against his tears, straining to find some sort of joke, anything to laugh at. Try as he might he kept coming up blank.  
  
First he had lost his mother, that had been awful and from it he had started to lose his father as the older man sunk into a pit of grief that left no room for any of his old life.  
  
Yet my some amazing miracle Marco's life had begun to get better. He had met this wonderful new kid and they had quickly become friends. Then before either of them had a chance to realize what was happening they had gotten involved.  
  
Marco had started going out with this new boy and he had managed in an extremely short amount of time to fall in love with Tobias.  
  
Marco had gotten so happy with his newfound love, despite their many arguments. The one argument they seemed to have almost daily was over coming out. Tobias was for it but Marco knew it was a stupid move. It wasn't that he was ashamed or anything, he just realized how society worked and they would benefit more if they waited a while longer before coming out.  
  
Despite all of Marco's precautions his father had managed to find out.  
  
It was the reason that Marco had had to break up with Tobias, though it had broken his heart to do so. Once more Marco's life had been shot to hell and this time he couldn't tell anyone, he had no one to confide in.  
  
It was a deep dark secret that would have to fester inside of him for a long time, and there was nothing he could do about it, except to continue to carry on.  
  
As Marco drifted asleep his father's words repeated in his head as they had done everyday since Marco's heart had been shattered.  
  
"If you ever touch that boy or any other again I will kill him. Marco, you had better listen up because I am not kidding, I will kill your Tobias." 


	3. Life's Changes

Part 3  
  
Marco grimaced at the screen of the video game, it was flashing the words 'game over' at him and it seemed to be mocking him. Any other time he would have played again, except they were out of quarters. With a small sigh he turned from it and was startled to see Tobias there.  
  
"What's up?" Tobias asked, and Marco's chest tightened at the sound of Tobias' voice. He had always loved listening to it.  
  
"Not much. We're heading home," Jake said shrugging his shoulders, snapping Marco out of his thoughts.  
  
"Out of quarters," he said to save face. "Certain people keep forgetting that the SleazeTroll shows up right after you cross the Nether Fjord. So certain people keep losing the game - and losing our quarter." Marco jerked his thumb towards Jake every time he said 'certain people' realizing afterward that he looked like an idiot since it was obvious who he was talking about. And he was babbling. OK maybe he was a little nervous, but he didn't need to let Tobias know that.  
  
"So, like maybe I'll walk home with you guys," Tobias said. Marco was trying to figure out a tactful way to say, 'no get away!' when Jake said sure.  
  
Marco wanted to throttle Jake, he didn't need this kind of torture. He had thought it was bad enough when he saw Tobias in school, which thankfully wasn't often.  
  
Marco felt some relief when Rachel and Cassie joined the group, and got to laugh when Jake accidently insulted Rachel. They started walking home, and Marco was glad they were taking the short cut because he didn't want to be near his hearts pain and love any longer then he had to be.  
  
*~&~  
  
Tobias' heart sped up as they were walking through the construction site, though he wasn't sure if it was from the construction site, which had the aura of a graveyard, or that he was walking so close to Marco.  
  
He hadn't been able to be near Marco since the breakup. He had bumped into him once after school and had to run the other way because of the tears that had sprung up in his eyes. He hadn't wanted Marco to know the pain he had caused.  
  
Tobias gazed up at the sky trying to figure out some sort of way to get to hang back so they could talk without being obvious.  
  
He saw a light up in the sky, and saw a brilliant blue-white light, that saw simply zooming across the sky.  
  
"Look," he said awed.  
  
"What," Jake asked sounding preoccupied.  
  
"Just look," he repeated still pointing.  
  
Jake looked up and stopped in his tracks.  
  
"What is it?" They glanced at each other, well of course they thought they knew what it was, but at fear of being ridiculed they kept silent.  
  
"It's a Flying Saucer!" Cassie yelled out.  
  
  
*~&~  
  
The night seemed to crawl and speed by at the same time and with all that had happened Tobias never got his chance to talk to Marco. That night he decided not to say anything after all.   
  
With all that they had over their heads bringing it up would only make matters worse. And anyway, it seemed that Marco was happy enough on his own.  
  
  
  
  
  
I may have forgotten to mention that in this series the beggining is before the books are set, but not by much. Hopefully this'll have cleared that up. Also I realize that Marco's dad is OOC, but there is a reason behind that. All will be explianed in due course. Anythoughts and suggestions welcomed. Ta! 


End file.
